Monster Gamer
by Lupri
Summary: Naruto died in the valley of the end but he gets a second chance to live his life in a strange new world. He wants to be strong and live his life to the fullest but all strong people beginn at the bottom. Gamer AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

* * *

All I could feel was pain and then there was nothing.

The pain was gone but also the feeling of my body.

The only thing I was aware of was darkness.

The darkness was around me. It was like a hug. But the hug was not warm, no on the contrary, it was like death was holding me in his arms.

I did not know how long I was here but after a while memories came flowing into my mind. It were memories of my past life.

I was a ninja of the village hidden in the leaf. I was killed by my rival, my best friend, my brother in all but blood. I Naruto Uzumaki was given the mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha and I failed. I thought I would feel betrayal but I did not feel anything. It was like me feelings were cut out of me and thrown away. I thought my precious people and what could have been if I was alive.

I did not know how long I was in this blackness but after a while a bright white ball appeared out of nowhere. I thought it was getting bigger and bigger but I was wrong. The ball was not getting bigger I was getting closer. After that realisation I panicked. I attempted to fight it but it was a lost cause.

I was sucked in.

* * *

 **Day 1**

Where am I?

I could feel my body. No not my body. My body was different. Stronger. Bigger. But that was not import end for the moment.

How was I alive?

I could recall the darkness and the memory of my death. I opened my surprisingly heavy eyelids and was surprised by what I saw before me.

It was an old green creature with wrinkles in his face and a big crooked nose. He had a bald head, a long beard and pointed ears. He was looking like the goblins in the videogames I played when I was younger. My first reaction was to scream and scream I did. It was so loud that the old goblin winced and then he chuckled.

"Ah… impressive growth little one but it is not the time to wake up," he said" Sleep little one."

* * *

 **Day 2**

After opening my eyes I could see two blue boxes floating a foot away from my face.

 **You have slept on the ground. Your HP and MP have recovered by 50%.**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 0 (New-born Infant)**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 20/20 HPR: 0,2 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 MPR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **AGI: 1**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world. To compensate for his bad live in Konoha he got the special power **The Gamer**

Fuck. I was an infant and a Goblin but that was not the worst part. The worst part was that I did feel calm. I did not panic. I was absolutely calm.

Ok. I was reborn. I was although as a Goblin but alive and I had the special power of the gamer. I could conclude out of the blue boxes that my live was turned into a videogame more accurately into an RPG. Luckily I had played rpgs in my younger years in Konoha.

I could remember that stats were really imported and the meaning of them changed from game to game and that if you level up, you get points to distribute on your stats.

Bing.

Suddenly two new blue boxes appeared

The first said

 **Because you made an Intelligent and Wise decision you gained + 1 INT & \+ 1 WIS**

Oh. That means I could increase the stats trough training. In games it is most of the time so that if the stat is high it is more difficult to increase it. I could save the points for a critical situation or other things.

The second said the meaning of the stats.

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength (STR):** The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict. It also affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.

 **Vitality (VIT):** The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall ability to regain health and fitness. This attribute also affects a person's endurance and stamina.

 **25 VIT=** 1% health regeneration per hour

 **Dexterity (DEX):** The Dexterity attribute determines the person's reflexes, accuracy, evasion, and the ability to land critical strikes on an opponent.

 **Agility (AGI):** The Agility attribute determines the person's movement speed and flexibility.

 **Intelligence (INT):** The Intelligentattribute determinesthe person's learning and solving ability. It also affects the learning and levelling speed of a person's skills.

 **Wisdom (WIS):** The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception and mana regeneration.

 **25 WIS=** 1% mana regeneration per minut

Ok. That was really helpful but how do I increase my Health and Mana Points.

 **Health Points:** A representation of your life force and health. When your Health Points reach zero, you die. Health Points regenerate over time.

To increase your health you have to get injured. The more Health Points a regenerated the more Health is increased

 **Mana Points:** A representation of your available energy. You can use Mana Points to do magic and use your skills.

You can increase your Mana Points through use ore meditation.

That means I have to use them to increases them. But wait in the blue box prior there was a mention of skills and in this box also. Do I Have skills yet.

 **Skills:**

 **The Mind of a Gamer: Level Max:** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Grants one immunity to psychological status such as Killing Intent and Illusions.

 **The Body of a Gamer: Level Max:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. HP  & MP are fully recovered after sleeping in a bed, 75% in a tent, and 50% outdoors in a sleeping bag or makeshift resting place.

The mind of a gamer explains why I was so calm.

Ahhh. I was really tired. I should sleep. This is the body of an infant and it was not used to think much and be awake for long.

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **You have slept on the ground. Your HP and MP have recovered by 50%.**

It seems goblins grow up really fast because when I woke up my new body had grown to the size of an elementary school kid. This body is a way weaker than my previous one, still compared to yesterday my power had skyrocketed. This rate of growth might not be strange in this world because to survive in the wild you had to mature fast enough to leave behind offspring and if possible to survive and teach them.

I was so happy to move again, that I accidently went wild. I jumped and ran around the cave.

Yes cave. I was in a rather dark and gloomy cave with 30 other goblins. Some of them glared at me because I woke them but I did not care. I was simple happy. I also was very interested what my stats looked like

Bing

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 30/30** **HPR: 0,3 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 M** **PR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 3**

 **DEX: 4**

 **AGI: 4**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 4**

 **Points: 1**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn as a goblin in a new world. To compensate for his bad life in Konoha he got the special power **The Gamer** from the Gods

My stats have risen but not very high and I reached level 1. It seems I only get one point to spend per level.

I also noticed that I did not have any clothes. I only had a little dirty white blanket on the floor. I took it and wrapped it around my hip like a towel. When I was sure that the blanket was secure I went into the main cave.

There were older goblins busy with work. I went to an older goblin because I was hungry and wanted to ask where a can get something to eat. He said that I should eat some berries and told me were they are. I also wanted to know how I could get some meat but he said that the animals and monsters in the forest are quiet strong and only older stronger goblins could hunt them.

I went eat some berries and took the other information as a tip to train if I wanted to survive that was not the only reason I wanted to train. I wanted to be strong, to be untouchable.

This was my second chance and I would not throw it away. That I swore by my life.

For training I took the memories of me prior live as advice. I did sit- ups, push-ups, crunches and ran around the cave. The other goblins looked at me like I was crazy but I did not care because I had to become stronger.

After three hour training with a few breaks in between I was completely beaten but it was worth it because after one hour my stats were like this.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 30/30** **HPR: 0,3 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 M** **PR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 11**

 **DEX: 12**

 **AGI: 15**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 4**

 **Points: 1**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world. To compensate for his bad live in Konoha he got the special power **The Gamer**

I think because I was a goblin my agility and dexterity increases faster than strength and vitality. The game is really creepy because my stats were not the only thing that changed. I was stronger, faster, and a little bit taller and my muscles were more defined but do not misunderstand. My body was not like a body-builders, no more like a swimmers. I think that was because my agility and dexterity stats were higher than my strength and vitality. Altogether I felt stronger. But I think it was not enough because the older goblin said the monster and animals where strong I needed a trump card in my sleeve. I needed something to make me stronger; I needed chakra or as it was called here mana.

In my old world we let chakra flow through our bodies to make them stronger I wanted to recreate this. Because of that I sat myself down on the floor in a meditation position and concentrated. I concentrated on my mana, on the warm feeling in my gut.

And there it was. I could feel my mana. I attempt to let it flow through my whole body, to strengthen me but it did not want to move. If it did not want to come peacefully I had to force, to will it through my body and there it was. The feeling was beautiful. For a moment I felt like the strongest and fastest goblin alive.

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **Through continuous flowing your mana through your body you have created the skill "Mana Channelling"**

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana you have created the skill "Mana Manipulation"**

I lost my concentration and the feeling was gone.

 **Mana Channelling: Level 1:** Channel your mana through your body to augment your physical stats

Increase Strength by 1%

Increase Vitality by 1%

Increase Dexterity by 1%

Increase Agility by 1%

For each point of mana you channel through your body per second

 **Mana Manipulation: Level 1:** Mana Manipulation is an indication how good you can control your mana.

Passively reduce the cost man cost of a skill by 1%

Passively increases your Mana Points by 1%

Damned. Yes, was happy I had two new skills and it was a mana skill and a passive skill but to make the first effective I had to either train it or increase my mana. The primal point was that it would take time for both and I did not know how long it would take.

The first option I could cross out because I could only flow mana through my body for maximal 10 seconds. By the second option was the strongest problem that I did not know how to meditate but I also did not know how fast I could increase my Mana Points.

The second skill was very helpful. But I did not think that I could increase the level through training. It was likely that I could only increase the level using mana and learning more about it.

The best way was to increasing my Mana Points by meditating and for this I needed a silent place.

I went to the cave where I woke up and noted that there were only a few goblins and most of them were sleeping. It was silent. Perfect.

I sat down in a meditation position. I attempt to think of nothing, to be at easy and to relax but for some reason I was always drawn into my mana core. But why. Could it be that this was meditating but how did it increase my mana points. Never mind let's test it.

There I was. Around me was darkness and in the middle was floating a tiny ball of light. But I did not hear the usual Bing that notated me that I got a new skill. What should I do? Should I will it to expand itself? By Mana Channelling it worked. Ok I would try it. So I willed it with all my might to expand itself and it surprisingly worked.

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **Through continuously meditating you have created the skill "Meditation"**

 **Meditation: Level 1:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 10%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 10%

Increases your Mana by 1 Point per hour meditation.

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

Again a skill would have to level up but the real question was if I level up this skill would it increase the increase in mana I would get. But not yet. It was midday and it would be better to use the time for training. I had to test my theory in the night because it said that mediation was better than sleep. If it was true I would hit two birds with one stone. I could also train Mana Channelling for bit. It would be better than nothing.

 **Because you made an Intelligent and Wise decision you gained + 1 INT & \+ 1 WIS**

I trained for six hours with only a few breaks in between. After training I felt completely beaten and I only wanted to sleep but I had to put my act together and it was also worth it.

My stats and skills were like this.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 30/30** **HPR: 0,3 per hour**

 **MP: 5/13, 2 M** **PR: 0,132 per minute**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 28**

 **AGI: 31**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 1**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

 **Mana Channelling: Level 4:** Channel your mana through your body to augment your physical stats

Increase Strength by 4%

Increase Vitality by 4%

Increase Dexterity by 4%

Increase Agility by 4%

For each point of mana you channel through your body per second

 **Mana Manipulation: Level 2:** Mana Manipulation is an indication how good you can control your mana.

Passively reduce the cost man cost of a skill by 2%

Passively increases your Mana Points by 2%

Pretty good I think but I also got a new skill during one break and my Mana Points had gone up by three.

 **Flashback**

 _I observed how an older goblin came back from the hunt with a rabbit. The rabbit was strange it was thrice as big as a normal rabbit and it had a strange horn on his forehead. The horn looked like a unicorn horn. I was interested in the rabbit and continued to observed it and then._

 _Bing_

 _ **A skill has been created through a special action**_

 _ **Through continuously observing the strange rabbit you have created the skill "Observe"**_

 _ **Observe: Level 1:**_ _A skill to observe objects and beings. It allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the Level the greater the data obtained._

 _Cost: 1 MP_

 **Flashback end**

It was a bit tricky to figure out how to use it but after a while I had it. I had to do the same thing as with Mana Channelling. I only had to think _Observe_.

I would have liked to observe the older goblin but I first wanted to compare myself to the other new-born goblins.

And there I was now. In the cave where I first woke up with the other new-born goblins. I first observed another male goblin and then a female and then all. They were all weak compared to me. The strongest were.

 **Name: Kichi**

 **Title: Strong but Dumb**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 10/10** **HPR: 0,1 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 M** **PR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 8**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 4**

 **AGI: 5**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 1**

 **Name: Gobbi**

 **Title: Nimbly Female**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 10/10** **HPR: 0,1 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 M** **PR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 2**

 **DEX: 6**

 **AGI: 8**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 2**

I hopped the older goblins were strong because if not he could have gone hunting today.

I sat myself on the ground in the mediations position and thought. _Now that I have the skill could I lie on the ground in a sleeping position and meditate so. It would be more comfortable._

Thought and done. I now lay on the ground and thought _Meditation._

It worked.

After two hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 1 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 1 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 2:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 20%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 20%

Increases your Mana by 2 Points per hour meditation **.**

After five hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 2 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 2 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 2 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 3:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 30%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 30%

Increases your Mana by 3 Points per hour meditation

After nine hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 3 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 3 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 3 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 3 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 4:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 40%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 40%

Increases your Mana by 4 Points per hour meditation

* * *

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 30/30** **HPR: 0,3 per hour**

 **MP: 33,6/33,6 M** **PR: 0,336 per minute**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 28**

 **AGI: 31**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 1**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

 **This is for you to compare the Naruto before he died with the reincarnation Naruto.**

 **Naruto( Before he died)**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: J** **inchuuriki of the Kyuubi**

 **Level: 27 (Teenager)**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Ninja**

 **HP: 3000/3000** **HPR: 93,75 per hour**

 **CP: 45000/45000** **HPR: 450 per minute**

 **STR: 246**

 **VIT: 823**

 **DEX: 489**

 **AGI: 478**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 34**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hunting**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **You have meditated on the ground. Your HP and MP have recovered by 100%.**

After I woke up I felt better than ever. The game was absolutely right meditating is a lot better than sleeping and the best was that I was right. When the skill **"Meditation"** levels up the increase in MP increases also. Through this night I had increased my mana by 20 points.

I also noticed that I was very hungry because I only ate breakfast on the previous day. I was so excited because of the skills I got that I forget eating.

I went into the main cave, more accuracy to the left corner to quench my hunger because there were the berries,nuts , mushrooms and other fruits the hunters collected but there was no meat because only hunters where allowed to eat or share the meat they hunted. Unfortunately I did not know any hunter. It was also one of the reasons why I wanted to hunt. Not only to get stronger but also to eat meat and other delicious things.

I ate and looked around. Not many goblins were awake. Only the hunters and a few hard-working goblins. The hunters remind me that I wanted to observe some of them. To be absolutely sure I could go hunting and come back alive. Some were weaker than me a lot were stronger and a few were a lot stronger than I was and I asked myself was I really prepared for this because the strongest was way ahead of me.

 **Name: Soak**

 **Title: Ranger**

 **Level: 18 (Adult Goblin)**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter**

 **HP: 254/254 HPR: 5,08 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 MPR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 89**

 **VIT: 68**

 **DEX: 43**

 **AGI: 71**

 **INT: 14**

 **WIS: 16**

But something was strange. They all had the same amount of MP. They all had 10 MP. The same amount I had had in the beginning. Could it be that they do not know what mana is. It could be possible because I di only know about it through the gamer ability.

It does not matter now. I should rather care about myself then others. I could address the theme later. I had to go hunting and come back alive. I first went to one hunter and asked where I could find a basket because I wanted to go hunting and collected on the way some berries and other things. He looked at me skeptical but after a moment he shrugged his shoulder and pointed me to a cave on the right side of the main cave. I went to the pointed cave.

In the cave was little light. There were crude tools and crafting materials on the right side. On the left were baskets and barrels. I too one basket and went to the entrance of the cave. The basket was made of flexible wood and leather stripes.

The sun was rising outside. It was a little bit cold but everything else was ok. In the forest it was dark but I could see fine. I was seeking a weapon. Not a weapon actually but rather a stick that I could use as a club. While I was seeking the right stick I collected some berries and mushrooms. To be sure that they were not toxic I checked them with observe. Observe leveled up two times in this process.

After some time I finally found good enough club. It was a dark firm wood and its form was very similar to that of a club. It was approximately as long as half my body was tall. I observed it

 **Easy to break Club: Durability 3/5:** An easy to break wooden club.

 **Weapon Type: Club=Strength-Type**

 **Damage Multiplication: 1, 1**

 **Damage** (Strength*1, 1) **: 20, 9**

Very interesting. Durability and damage multiplication is involved with how good the weapon was made but Weapon-Type was something new for me. Maybe it depends on what you need for the weapon the most. Like with a dagger. With a dagger you would need speed and not strength. That was something new but I could live with that.

And so it went on. I collected more and more berries and mushrooms but not a trace of any animal. While wandering through the woods my vitality had gone by four. Why had I not found any animal he wandered in the forest for hours but no animal? I was getting irritated it was like I scared them away. Wait did I make this much noise. Yes I am so dump. How could I call myself a ninja in my previous life if I disregard one of the importentst rules?

For now on I sneaked.

Bing

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **Through continuously sneaking around you have created the skill "Stealth"**

 **Stealth: Level 1:** A skill to hide your presence and muffle your noises.

If the enemy does not notice you when you attack while using stealth the critical hit chance is 10%

Decrease the noises you make by 10%

Decrease your smell by 10%

For 1 Point of mana per minute.

The question was if I should use the skill or not. It would consume mana but also hide me better and the critical hit chance would be very helpful. I will use it until my mana falls to twenty. I thought stealth and I continued to sneak through the forest.

After five minutes I found a strange rabbit like the one I had seen the day before with the hunters. I was hiding in the bushes with stealth activated and the club in the hand. First I observed it.

 **Horned Rabbit**

 **Level: 5 (Adult Horned Rabbit) r**

 **HP: 200/200 HPR: 2 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 MPR: 0, 1 per minute**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 36**

 **AGI: 45**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 3**

Damned. Should i dare it? if I killed it I could take his horn as a new weapon and I would have meat to eat and with enough of its fur I could craft clothes for myself and armor. In addition I would doubtless level up. I had twenty-eight mana if I use fourteen points for Mana Channeling I would have two seconds to kill it. I had to try it and if I fail I could climb up a tree.

I sneaked up to . I hit it with the wooden club on the head.

 **Critical Hit**

 **Damage=20, 9 + 56% + Critical Hit (** = * 10)

 **Damage= 326.04**

Bing

Bing

Bing

Bing

Bing

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 5**

 **You got 250 EXP**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 2 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 150/200 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 40/40 HPR: 0, 4 per hour**

 **MP: 0/33, 6 MPR: 0,336 per minute**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 29**

 **AGI: 32**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 2**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

 **Through continuously channelling man through your body the Level of the skill "Mana Channelling" has gone up by one.**

 **Mana Channelling: Level 5:** Channel your mana through your body to augment your physical stats

Increase Strength by 5%

Increase Vitality by 5%

Increase Dexterity by 5%

Increase Agility by 5%

For each point of mana you channel through your body per second

 **Through continuously sneaking the Level of the skill "Stealth" has gone up by one.**

 **Stealth: Level 2:** A skill to hide your presence and muffle your noises.

If the enemy does not notice you when you attack while using stealth the critical hit chance is 20%

Decrease the noises you make by 20%

Decrease your smell by 20%

For 0, 95 Points of mana per minute.

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Through fighting with blunt weapons the skill "Blunt Weapon Mastery" has been created.**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery: Level 1:** Allows the user to freely handle blunt weapons.

Increases the attack damage with blunt weapons by 10%

Increases the attack speed with blunt weapons by 10%

After I looked through all the boxes I went to the rabbit and broke the horn of its forehead. Yesterday from the distant it looked like a horn of a unicorn but it was only a normal horn with some scratches in it. I observed it.

 **Small Animal Horn: Durability 8/10:** A small animal horn with a few scratches on it.

 **Weapon Type: Dagger= Agility and Dexterity -Type**

 **Damage Multiplication: 1, 5**

 **Damage (((Agility + Dexterity)/2)*1, 5): 45, 75**

Ok it was classified as a dagger. Couldn't I create a skill like Dagger Mastery or something similar? To test me theory I went to a tree and hit him with the horn. Nothing happened. I did not want to give up because of this hit the tree again and harder this time.

Bing

Bing

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Through fighting with Dagger the skill "Dagger Mastery" has been created.**

 **Dagger Mastery: Level 1:** Allows the user to freely handle Daggers.

Increases the attack damage with daggers by 10%

Increases the attack speed with daggers by 10%

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Through unconsciously using mana while attacking the skill "Power Strike" has been created.**

 **Power Strike: Level 1:** A skill to increase the damage while attacking.

Increases the attack damage by 50%

The critical hit chance with Power Strike is 10%

Costs 10 Mana per strike.

Dagger Mastery I had expected but Power Strike not. It damn useful. With the two new skills and the new weapon I could hunt more of this rabbits. Oh yes the rabbit. How should I transport it? The basket was full but wait almost all rpgs an inventory feature.

Bing

Before me was an inventory screen. From what I could figure out was that the space was unlimited but not the weight. I could carry as much kilo weight as my vitality was. With the basket and rabbit in it I had reached half of the maximal weight. I made my way home. Shortly before the cave I took the rabbit and the basket out of the inventory and walked with them into the cave.

On my way to the left corner to put the basket with berries and nuts away the other goblins looked at me strangely. After I put the basket away I went to the oldest goblin. The one who was there when I first woke up. When I was standing before him I ripped the rabbit in half and gave him one.

"Thank you „I said" for looking after me while I was little."

He said: „Little one you did not have to give me this. It was your first hunt?"

I answered that yes this was my first hunt and I did have to give him this.

"Thank you Little one it was already quite some time when I last had the pleasure to it meat," he said. I asked him where I could find a knife to skin it. He pointed at the cave where I got the basket while eating the rabbit raw with the fur.

I went to the cave and looked around but I did not find anything similar to a knife except a sharp stone with the similar form of a knife. He could not have meant this, could he? I think he meant this. It was a really crude knife but it was better than nothing.

I skinned my half of the rabbit with the knife but after that I noticed another problem. How should I cook it? I looked around the main cave but I did not find any fire or other things with that I could cook because of this I asked another goblin. He looked at me like I was crazy and I released then and there that they ate all things raw. It was disgusting. I would not eat the rabbit meat raw but how should I cook it.

In my previous world ninjas could make fire with chakra maybe I could use mana to do the same. The question was if I could control my mana good enough to control fire and produce fire.

I went with the meat and fur into the forest again. Once there I put the two things in my inventory and collected some sticks and dry leaves. Out of them I made a fireplace. I set myself next to it and extended my hand before me.

I concentrated on my mana and let it flow to my hand and from there out. Nothing happened the mana was away. It did not gather in my palm. What should I do if I could only control my mana inside my body? Maybe if I will it into fire before it is out of my body. Thought and done. Something happened but not what I wanted. My hand began caught fire and I had to extinguish it. I pressed my on the ground and the fire went really hurt. I hope it heals fast.

How dumb could I be? To will my mana into flames as soon as it was out of my body but I was going the right ay with my theory. Otherwise my hand would not have cought fire. Ok let's try it again. I willed it in to fire three inches over my hand and there the fire gather. It formed a ball and I threw it into the sticks and leaves. They started burning.

Bing

Bing

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Through trying to control fire the skill "Fire Control" has been created.**

 **Fire Control: Level 1:** A skill to control fire and convert your mana into fire.

Controlling fire costs 20 points of mana per second

The cost of converting mana into fire depends on how much fire you conjure

The heat of your conjured fire is maximal 1000 C

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Through shaping the fire into a small ball and throwing it the skill "Small Fireball" has been created.**

 **Small Fireball: Level 1:** An attacking skill you use by throwing a small fireball.

Fire Damage= 50

Range= 10 meter

Costs per Fireball 25 points of mana.

I did not think that I could get a skill to control fire with that I could create new skills. I was surprised but also happy. With that I could work but first I will cook and the meat and then he would go back to the cave and mediate because the sky was darkening. I put the meat onto a stick and plugged two other sticks with small braches opposite next to the fire. I hanged the meat on the stick over it and let it cook. While the meat was cooking I meditated for one hour.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 4 MP**

After eating I went back to the cave. I went to me sleeping place where I meditated through the night.

After four hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 4 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 4 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 4 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 4 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 5:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 50%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 50%

Increases your Mana by 5 Points per hour meditation

After six hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 5 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 5 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 5 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 5 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 5 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 5 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 6:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 60%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 60%

Increases your Mana by 6 Points per hour meditation

* * *

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 2 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 150/200 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 40/40 HPR: 0, 4 per hour**

 **MP: 83,8/83,8 MPR: 0,83,6 per minute**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 29**

 **AGI: 32**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 2**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

* * *

 **I would like to thank all people who read, reviewed, favourited and followed my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hunter**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **You have meditated on the ground. Your HP and MP have recovered by 100%.**

Wake up and knowing that you have more than doubled your mana is great. Almost as great as meditate through the night. I got up from the ground and stretched my limps. I my thoughts I went through everything I wanted to do today. Today I would go hunting again but kill more animals than yesterday, train a bit and if possible develop and level up my skills. I was eager to test out what I could do with Fire Control but first I had to go to the storage room with the tools. Thought and done. There I took only a crude looking knife or how a call it a sharp stone and put it into my inventory. No basket. Today I would not waste my time with berries and mushrooms.

I noted that today were more goblins working than yesterday and some looked at me with respect. It is probably because I woke today up later than yesterday but why would they look at me with respect. It does not matter now. I could think about it later. I went out of the main cave into the forest. After I was far enough away from the cave I activated Stealth. For I while I sneaked through the woods through this stealth leveled up 3 times.

 **Through continuously sneaking the Level of the skill "Stealth" has gone up by three.**

 **Stealth: Level 5:** A skill to hide your presence and muffle your noises.

If the enemy does not notice you when you attack while using stealth the critical hit chance is 50%

Decrease the noises you make by 50%

Decrease your smell by 50%

For 0, 80 Points of mana per minute.

After some time I found a horned rabbit it was nibbling on some herbs. It was also bigger then yesterday. This time I was hidden behind a tree. I looked at it and observed it.

 **Horned Rabbit**

 **Level: 8 (Adult Horned Rabbit)**

 **HP: 320/320 HPR: 3, 2 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 MPR: 0, 1 per minute**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 48**

 **AGI: 63**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 5**

It was far stronger than the rabbit yesterday but I also had a new skill I wanted to test out. With Power strike and stealth me critical hit rate was 60% and Power strike increased the attack damage by 50%. Should it I nevertheless not I kill it with this strike than I had still Fireball. I took the small animal horn out of the inventory and sneaked up to it. It did not notice me and I pieced its head with the small animal horn.

 **Critical Hit**

 **Damage=45, 75 + 60 %** ( the other 10% cam e from Dagger Mastery) **\+ Critical Hit** (= * 10)

 **Damage= 732**

Bing

Bing

Bing

Bing

Bing

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 8**

 **You got 400 EXP**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 4 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 50/400 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 50/50 HPR: 0, 5 per hour**

 **MP: 60/83, 8 MPR: 0,836 per minute**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 31**

 **AGI: 34**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 4**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

 **Through using the skill "Power Strike" it has levelled up by one.**

 **Power Strike: Level 2:** A skill to increase the damage and the critical hit rate while attacking.

Increases the attack damage by 100%

The critical hit chance with Power Strike is 20%

Costs 10 Mana per strike.

 **Through fighting with a Dagger the skill "Dagger Mastery" has levelled up by one.**

 **Dagger Mastery: Level 2:** Allows the user to freely handle Daggers. The higher the level the better you can fight with a dagger.

Increases the attack damage with daggers by 20%

Increases the attack speed with daggers by 20%

 **Through constantly hunting you have unlocked the class "Hunter"**

 **Would you like to equip it?**

 **YES/NO**

I was surprised. I clicked yes and went to my stats sheet. There I clicked on hunter.

 **Class: Hunter: Level 1:** A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 100% while hunting

Increases all stats by 5 while hunting.

This was so strong and I could level up the class. I question myself how strong other classes would be. Ok this was pretty good and I would level the class up through hunting but first I had to skin the rabbit and break the horn off. While I broke the horn from its forehead I noticed that it was bigger than my small animal horn because of this I observed it.

 **Medium Animal Horn: Durability 17/20:** A medium animal horn with a few scratches on it.

 **Weapon Type: Dagger= Agility and Dexterity -Type**

 **Damage Multiplication: 2**

 **Damage (((Agility + Dexterity)/2)*2): 65**

This would be with my new weapon but what should I do with the small animal horn. I would think about it later. I put it into my inventory and began to skin the rabbit. After I skinned it I collected some sticks and leaves to make fire. A Fireball later and the fire burnt. I cooked the meat with the same method like last time. While the meat was cooking I trained Power Strike and Dagger Mastery

After half an hour the meat was ready to eat. Through the training my strength and vitality had gone up by one. My dexterity by three and agility by four. Dagger Mastery and Power Strike also levelled up a few times. Dagger Mastery more than Power Strike because Dagger Mastery does not need mana.

 **Through using the skill "Power Strike" it has levelled up two times.**

 **Power Strike: Level 4:** A skill to increase the damage and the critical hit rate while attacking.

Increases the attack damage by 200%

The critical hit chance with Power Strike is 40%

Costs 10 Mana per strike.

 **Through fighting with a Dagger the skill "Dagger Mastery" has levelled up four times.**

 **Dagger Mastery: Level 6:** Allows the user to freely handle Daggers. The higher the level the better you can fight with a dagger.

Increases the attack damage with daggers by 60%

Increases the attack speed with daggers by 60%

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 4 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 50/400 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 1** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 100% while hunting

Increases all stats by 5 while hunting.

 **HP: 50/50 HPR: 0, 5 per hour**

 **MP: 3/83, 8 MPR: 0,836 per minute**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 27**

 **DEX: 34**

 **AGI: 38**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 4**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

While I was eating I noticed that it was the meat was too much because of this I ripped it in half and stored one half in my inventory. Today I would hunt much more than yesterday and I could not eat this much. Maybe I should share it. It would help me in the long run. They would be thankful and help me more. With that thought in mind ate up quickly: After extinguishing the fire I continued hunting.

After three hours I had killed 9 horned rabbits. With the stealth and power strike my critical hit chance rate was over 100% because of this killing the rabbits was very easy. I put all the rabbits immediately in my inventory and ignored the boxes. Now I was hiding behind a big rock and went through my boxes.

 **Through continuously sneaking the Level of the skill "Stealth" has gone up two times.**

 **Stealth: Level 7:** A skill to hide your presence and muffle your noises.

If the enemy does not notice you when you attack while using stealth the critical hit chance is 70%

Decrease the noises you make by 70%

Decrease your smell by 70%

For 0, 70 Points of mana per minute.

 **Through fighting with a Dagger the skill "Dagger Mastery" has levelled up three times.**

 **Dagger Mastery: Level 9:** Allows the user to freely handle Daggers. The higher the level the better you can fight with a dagger.

Increases the attack damage with daggers by 90%

Increases the attack speed with daggers by 90%

 **Through using the skill "Power Strike" it has levelled up two times.**

 **Power Strike: Level 6:** A skill to increase the damage and the critical hit rate while attacking.

Increases the attack damage by 300%

The critical hit chance with Power Strike is 60%

Costs 10 Mana per strike.

Not only my skills had gone up but also my level and my stats have risen.

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 4**

 **You got 200 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 7**

 **You got 350 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 6**

 **You got 300 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 9**

 **You got 450 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 8**

 **You got 400 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 5**

 **You got 250 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 10**

 **You got 500 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 2**

 **You got 100 EXP**

 **You killed a Horned Rabbit Level 7**

 **You got 350 EXP**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 8 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 750/800 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 1** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 100% while hunting

Increases all stats by 5 while hunting.

 **HP: 50/50 HPR: 0, 5 per hour**

 **MP: 56/91, 9 MPR: 0,919 per minute**

 **STR: 23**

 **VIT: 34**

 **DEX: 44**

 **AGI: 56**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 8**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

I was level eight. And I felt much stronger. My body has also changed much. I was taller and the muscles all over my body were more defined. I had to make clothes soon because the blanket around my hips was slowly getting to small but luckily I had enough crafting materials now. My mana has risen because I used it so much with Power Strike and Stealth. While I was looking through my stats I noticed that my Manaregenration was so high that I could use stealth nonstop.

Suddenly there was a noise behind me. I immediately activated stealth and then looked forth behind the stone. The creature was a mix out of pig and human and it was almost twice as tall as I. It was wearing torn and dirtied clothes. As a weapon it had a hoe. A rusty iron hoe. Only for the iron it would be worth it to kill it but the creature was also plump and it would give much food. I also noticed that it had a little bag on it. I observed it.

 **Orc**

 **Title: None**

 **Level: 32 (Adult Orc)**

 **Race: Orc**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 1600/1600 HPR: 64 per hour**

 **MP: 10/10 MPR: 0,1 per minute**

 **STR: 145**

 **VIT: 105**

 **DEX: 23**

 **AGI: 32**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

Holy shit. If I could kill it I would get a shit load exp. I grabbed the medium animal horn and activated power strike. To be absolutely sure I also activated also mana channeling. The orc came closer. He looked around and sniffed. After a while he turned around and went away. I sneaked forth from the stone I was hiding and right behind him. I stabbed the medium animal horn in its neck and it pierced through it.

Bing

Bing

Bing

 **Critical Hit**

 **Damage=100 + 390 %** **\+ Critical Hit** (= * 10)

 **Damage=3900**

 **You killed an Orc Level 32**

 **You got 8000 EXP**

 **Through killing ten animal, monsters or humans while hunting your class" Hunter "levelled up.**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 15 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 1050/1500 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 50/50 HPR: 0, 5 per hour**

 **MP: 35/91, 9 MPR: 0,919 per minute**

 **STR: 23**

 **VIT: 34**

 **DEX: 51**

 **AGI: 63**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 15**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

I killed it. My level had gone up. I could not believe it felt so unbelievable strong. I killed one orc and I level up like crazy. I had to make a fire and cook all the animals. I first took all the animals out and put them to the orc. I skinned them one after another. I put all the crafting materials into my inventory. After that I collected enough sticks for big fire I cooked the animals.

While one animal was cooking I thought about the orc and how I could cut it because it was too big to cook it like that. After some time I had an idea. I sat down on the ground and formed with my hand a knife. I concentrated on my mana and let it flow to my hand. There I let lay over my skin and willed it to sharpen. To be make my hand cut like a knife.

Bing

Bing

I lost my concentration and looked at the two boxes.

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana the skill "Mana Manipulation" has levelled up three times.**

 **Mana Manipulation: Level 4:** Mana Manipulation is an indication how good you can control your mana.

Passively reduce the cost man cost of a skill by 4%

Passively increases your Mana Points by 4%

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **Through manipulating your into making your hands cut like a knife the skill "Knife Hands" has been created.**

 **Knife Hands: Level 1:** A skill to make your hands cut like a knife. Through this skill you can make your hands into deadly weapons.

 **Weapon Type: Dagger= Agility and Dexterity -Type**

 **Damage Multiplication:** How much mana you use per minute.

 **Damage (((Agility + Dexterity)/2)*(** How much mana you use per minute **): 216*(** How much mana you use per minute **)**

This skill was absolutely fantastic. I did not need the medium animal horn anymore because this skill was much better. If I use this skill with five mana per minute I deal over 1000 damage. I went to the orc and out the clothes, hoe and the bag into my inventory. I cut him into pieces. After that I went training my physical stats. I the breaks of my training I changed the animals I cooked.

After five hours the food was finished and I was completely beaten.

My stats were like this.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 15 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 1050/1500 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 50/50 HPR: 1 per hour**

 **MP: 94, 7/94, 7 MPR: 0,947 per minute**

 **STR: 36**

 **VIT: 52**

 **DEX: 67**

 **AGI: 79**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 15**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

I put all the food into my inventory. As I went back to the cave the sky began to darken. After I arrived there I sneaked into the storage room and put two barrels into my inventory. I sneaked with stealth into the forest. There I put the food into the barrels. I carried the barrels into the cave. I placed them onto the ground and screamed: "Who wants food!"

In the beginning they ate warily but after they noticed that I was not angry with them for taking my food they tucked. It was like a feast. I enjoyed it immensely because the goblins accepted my not like the villagers in my previous life. I talked to some of the hunters and a few goblins of my generation.

In the end the older goblins and hunters looked at me with respect and my generation looked at me in awe. Most of the goblins thanked me. After the feast I went sleeping. Or rather I meditated on the ground in a sleeping position.

After six hours

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 6 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 6 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 6 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 6 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 6 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 6 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 7:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 70%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 70%

Increases your Mana by 7 Points per hour meditation

After four hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

* * *

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 15 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 1050/1500 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 50/50 HPR: 1 per hour**

 **MP: 160,3/160,3 MPR: 1,63 per minute**

 **STR: 36**

 **VIT: 52**

 **DEX: 67**

 **AGI: 79**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 5**

 **Points: 15**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rank Up**

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **You have meditated on the ground. Your HP and MP have recovered by 100%.**

After meditating I looked at my stats, more accurately at my Intelligence, Wisdom and Health Points. Today I would later go hunting because I wanted to increase my Intelligence and Wisdom. I also needed more protection because the horned rabbits could kill me with one hit. The goblins did not have books but the older goblins had knowledge and I could learn from them. I went to the oldest goblin. The one who I first met as an infant. I talked to him and he agreed to let me learn from.

He told me about environment. How I could survive in the wildness. He talked about the different monsters and where they live. How I could kill them and more but the most important thing he explained to me was the rank up. It seems all monsters could rank up. That means they rank up to a higher species. While he explained to me that most of the goblins rank up to hobgoblins and to ogres and that you could also rank up to something completely different, a box popped up

 **Rank-up:** Monsters like goblins can rank up. This means if a monster reaches a high enough level it can evolve into a higher species. After a rank up the level of the monster recede to level one but the stats stay the same. After a rank up you get a new perk and specie perk changes.

 **First Rank-up: Level 25**

 **Second Rank-up: Level 50**

 **Third Rank-up: Level 100**

 **Fourth Rank-up: Level 250**

 **Fifth Rank-up: Level 500**

 **Sixth Rank-up: Level 750**

 **Seventh Rank-up: Level 1000**

This means I could soon rank up. It was midday after my lessons with the old goblin and my Intelligence had gone up by fourteen and my Wisdom by seventeen. The best was the higher my Intelligence the faster I level up skills. After the lessons I went hunting again. With the information about the rank up I wanted to level up as fast as I could. I n the forest I activated stealth and sneaked around. The first monster I found was a green slime. It did not have a form. It resembled a blob. I observed it.

 **Green Slime**

 **Level: 23**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Slime (First Rank)**

 **Class: None**

 **HP: 1150/1150 HPR: 32 per hour**

 **MP: 600/600 MPR: 6 per minute**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 80**

 **DEX: 12**

 **AGI: 34**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 34**

I noted that now I know about the rank up system I could see which rank the monsters were but this weak looking creature was stronger than me and more intelligent. I activated hand knifes, power strike, sneaked up and killed it.

 **You killed a Green Slime Level 23**

 **You got 11500 EXP**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 21 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: 1950/2100 EXP**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 60/60 HPR: 1.2 per hour**

 **MP: 145/160.3 MPR: 1.63 per minute**

 **STR: 36**

 **VIT: 52**

 **DEX: 73**

 **AGI: 85**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 22**

 **Points: 21**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

To my surprise the creature did not remain. It dissolved into nothing. The only thing that was left was a little green ball of crystal. I observed it.

 **Green Crystal Ball of Slime:** The only remains of a green slime if it dies. Can be used as a crafting materiel.

Melting Point: 800 C

Hmm. What could I make out of this? I will think about it to a later date. First I had to hunt more because I want to rank up today. I put the green crystal ball of slime into my inventory.

Schrschr. Suddenly there was noise. Something was hunting me. I looked around but could not find anything. I was getting nervous. There was something out there. I did not let my gourd down. I activated hand knives and power strike.

Schrschr. There it was again. It came from the bush on my right side. I slowly sneaked to it. Shortly before I was by the bush a huge black wolf jumped out of the bush on me and tried to bite me. Out of reflex I protected my body with my arm. The black wolf bit my into the arm and I could see how my health bar got half down. The black wolf tried to tear my arm from my body but I stopped it with my strength and pressed the black wolf away from my body. With my other knife hand I stabbed it into his belly but I did not draw blood. I stabbed and stabbed and I killed it not until the fifth stab. Exhausted I pushed its dead body away. Because of my shock I stayed a while in this position.

This attack let me released how easy it was to die for me. The only reason I had killed so many monsters was because of my stealth skill and power strike. I could not fight with monsters on an even ground. I could not detect monsters and if they surprise me I was as good as dead. The wolf I could only kill because I heard it. My Health points were too low. And I could only increase them through taking damage but the most monsters could kill me with one hit. I was lucky that I had the body of a videogame character because of this my arm was not injured only my health points were lowered. I stood up and tumbled to the dead body of the wolf. I skinned it fast and put it into my inventory. I was angry at myself. I was angry because I felt fear. I activated stealth and sneaked back to the cave. I did not look at the boxes that popped up because I killed the wolf until I was in the cave. Until I was safe.

In the cave I went to my sleeping place, ignoring the other goblins. I sat myself on the floor and looked at the new windows.

 **You killed a Black Wolf Level 24**

 **You got 9600 EXP**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Your Level has gone up by one**

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 25 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: Rank Up**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 63/63 HPR: 1.26 per hour**

 **MP: 160.3/160.3 MPR: 1.63 per minute**

 **STR: 36**

 **VIT: 52**

 **DEX: 77**

 **AGI: 89**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 22**

 **Points: 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

I could rank up and my health points increased a bit. But that was not also my hand knifes levelled up.

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into making your hands cut like a knife the skill "Knife Hands" has levelled up one time.**

 **Knife Hands: Level 2:** A skill to make your hands cut like a knife. Through this skill you can make your hands into deadly weapons.

 **Weapon Type: Dagger= Agility and Dexterity -Type**

 **Damage Multiplication:** Two times the mana you use per minute.

 **Damage (((Agility + Dexterity)/2)*(** How much mana you use per minute **): 332*(** Two times the mana you use per minute **)**

I was not interested in this all. I want to make skill to protect me and rise my Health points. For my health points I had an idea but I could only do it when I meditated. To protect me I had also an idea.

I began to meditate and concentrate on my mana. I willed it to flow through my entry body like by mana channelling and now the most difficult part came. I willed it to lay it self over my skin. Succeeded but I was glowing blue because of this I willed my mana to sink into my skin and protect it. To protect my body and to do not glow.

Bing

 **Through manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has been created.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 1:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 10 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

 **Defence (DEF):** The Defence attribute determines how much damage the gamer takes. If the gamer take 100 damage points and he has 80 defence then he will take 20 damage.

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana the skill "Mana Manipulation" has levelled up three times.**

 **Mana Manipulation: Level 7:** Mana Manipulation is an indication how good you can control your mana.

Passively reduce the cost man cost of a skill by 7%

Passively increases your Mana Points by 7%

Ok I had better idea. First I went again into the woods and cooked the black wolf. While the black wolf was cooking I observed its hide.

 **Black Wolf Hide:** The hide of a black wolf. Its hide is as strong as steel. Can be used as a crafting materiel.

That explains why it was so difficult to kill. After I cooked the wolf I ate some and went back to the cave. I wanted to become stronger and my best opportunity for that was meditating. It was not night but I wanted to meditate for more than 12 hours.

I sat down and took the small animal horn. I pricked myself with it and kept it there. I could see how much damage I took 1.5 damage points per hour. It was perfect because with my HPR and meditation I could do that for ever. Then I activated Mana Protection with two mana points per minute. Because I had now 20 Def I did not take damage and I had to stab myself stronger with the animal horn but it succeeded. I activated mediation and with it my HPR and MPR were like this.

 **HPR: 1.26 per hour + 70% =**

 **MPR: 1.7 per minute + 70% = 2,832 per minute**

Because of meditation I could do that forever.

After one hour.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 2:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 20 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

I had to stab myself again stronger because my defence went up but it was good. The more damage I take the more Health Points I get.

After two hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 3:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 30 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

My Mana went up and because of it my Mana Point Regeneration was 3.0798 per minute with meditation. Through this I could use Mana Protection with three mana points per minute and because of this I had to stab myself again stronger than before.

After three hours

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 7 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 8:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 80%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 80%

Increases your Mana by 8 Points per hour meditation

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 4:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 40 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

I had to stab myself again stronger because Mana Protection went up again and Meditation went up also.

After four hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 5:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 50 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

After six hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 6:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 60 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

After eight hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 7:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 70 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

After ten hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 8:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 80 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

After eleven hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 8 MP**

 **Through continuously meditating the Level of the skill "Meditation" has gone up by one.**

 **Meditation: Level 9:** Meditation is a skill that helps you to recover Health Points, Mana Points and increase your Mana Points. It is better than sleep.

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 90%

While using increase your Health Point regeneration by 90%

Increases your Mana by 9 Points per hour meditation

After thirteen hours.

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 9 MP**

 **Because of your diligent meditation for one hour you gained + 9 MP**

 **Through continuously manipulating your mana into protecting your body right under your skin the skill "Mana Protection" has gone up one time.**

 **Mana Protection: Level 9:** Mana Protection is a skill to protect yourself from but it is only so strong like the level and mana poured into it.

 **\+ 90 DEF** per mana point used per minute.

After I came out of trance from meditating it was night and I did not feel fresh and rested. For some reason I was tired and I only wanted to sleep but first I had to look at my stats.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 25 (Teenager Goblin) Next Level: Rank Up**

 **Race: Goblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 363/363 HPR: 7.26 per hour**

 **MP: 281.41/281.41 MPR: 2.8141 per minute**

 **STR: 36**

 **VIT: 52**

 **DEX: 77**

 **AGI: 89**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 22**

 **Points: 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin:** Additional +1 DEX & +1 AGI per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.

Wow. My Health Points and Mana Points really increased but I was too tired to be happy about it. I went sleeping and I mean sleeping and not meditating. While I was sleeping a strange dream began.

First I saw before these words.

 **Would you like to Rank Up**

 **YES/NO**

I noticed that it was not a . So this is a rank up. I pushed yes and another window popped up.

 **You can choose in which Race you want Rank Up.**

 **You get three Races to choose from.**

 **The Races you can chose from are affected by your actions.**

After that window another popped up with the

 **Hobgoblin:** Hobgoblins are the first evolution that all goblins partake. They are larger, stronger, smarter and faster.

 **Appearance:** Hobgoblins are very similar to humans but they are stronger and faster. Also their skin is green.

\+ 250 HP

\+ 30 STR

\+ 20 VIT

\+ 20 DEX

\+ 20 AGI

\+ 10 INT

+5 WIS

 **Perks:** Your racial perk goblin changes to hobgoblin. You also get new perk.

 **Hobgoblin:** Additional + 2 STR, + 2 VIT, +1 DEX and +1 AGI per Level

 **Physical Damage Dealer:** Your damage is increased by 50% when you attack trough physical means.

 **Mage Hobgoblin** : Hobgoblins are the first evolution that all goblins partake. They are larger, stronger, smarter and faster. Mage Hobgoblins are a special species. Their Mana Points, Wisdom and Intelligent are additional increased.

 **Appearance:** Hobgoblins are very similar to humans but they are stronger and faster. Mage Hobgoblins skin is white and they look more human than Hobgoblins but are also a little shorter.

\+ 100 HP

\+ 750 MP

\+ 10 STR

\+ 20 VIT

\+ 30 DEX

\+ 30 AGI

\+ 20 INT

\+ 20 WIS

 **Perks:** Your racial perk goblin changes to Mage hobgoblin. You also get new perk.

 **Mage Hobgoblin:** Additional + 2 INT, + 2 WIS, +2 DEX, +2 AGI and 10 MP per Level

 **Magical Damage Dealer:** Your damage is increased by 50% when you attack trough magical means.

 **Fire Hobgoblin** : Hobgoblins are the first evolution that all goblins partake. They are lager, stronger, smarter and faster. Fire Hobgoblins are a special species. Their Mana Points, Wisdom and Intelligent are additional increased.

 **Appearance:** Hobgoblins are very similar to humans but they are stronger and faster. Fire Hobgoblins skin is red and they look more human than Hobgoblins.

\+ 250 HP

\+ 500 MP

\+ 20 STR

\+ 20 VIT

\+ 30 DEX

\+ 30 AGI

\+ 20 INT

\+ 20 WIS

 **Perks:** Your racial perk goblin changes to Mage hobgoblin. You also get new perk.

 **Fire Hobgoblin:** Additional + 2 INT, + 2 WIS, +3 DEX, +3 AGI and 10 MP per Level

 **Divine Blessing of the Fire God:** All costs of fire magic are halved and the damage is doubled.

My choice was easy. I chose Fire Hobgoblin because he got the most bonuses. I also found it very interesting that my choices in my live affected the races I could choose. If I did not use my mana to make fire I would have never had the option Fire Hobgoblin. After I chose I felt pain but some time later it was gone and I sunk into my sleep.

* * *

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 (Teenager Fire Hobgoblin) Next Level: 0/100 EXP**

 **Race: Fire Hobgoblin**

 **Class: Hunter: Level 2** : A class to increase your stats and damage while hunting. No matter what you are hunting. Be it humans, monsters or animals.

Increases the attack damage by 200% while hunting

Increases all stats by 10 while hunting.

 **HP: 613/613 HPR: 7.26 per hour**

 **MP: 808.92/808.92 MPR: 2.8141 per minute**

 **STR: 56**

 **VIT: 72**

 **DEX: 107**

 **AGI: 119**

 **INT: 39**

 **WIS: 42**

 **Points: 25**

 **Perks:**

 **Fire Hobgoblin:** Additional + 2 INT, + 2 WIS, +3 DEX, +3 AGI and 10 MP per Level

 **Survivor:** Additional + 10 HP per day you survivor

 **Divine Blessing of the Fire God:** All costs of fire magic are halved and the damage is doubled.

 **Description:** Naruto Uzumaki was a ninja of Konoha before he died. Because the Gods pitied him he was reborn in a goblin in a new world.


End file.
